


[ART]Booker!

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: Give this cute man a little love!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	[ART]Booker!

Let’s give Booker some love and hug

and maybe refer him to a therapist.

if you’re interested in my process, here is the [video ](https://youtu.be/wz4XdiFDKLw)hope you enjoyed. 

Your comments are most welcome as always 😉


End file.
